<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakfast by YoshikageKirasHand (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658682">Breakfast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YoshikageKirasHand'>YoshikageKirasHand (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Biting, Choking, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Levi is a Sex God, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, jesus forgive me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YoshikageKirasHand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stress can sometimes be released with some of your favourite’s Captain help.</p><p>I am sorry Jesus</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Read the tags before proceeding!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your heart beating irregularly. Your firm steps as you dragged your lazy feet through the corridor. Your mouth getting dry every metre you got closer to <em>that</em> room. Your trembling sweaty hands trying to find comfort in the warmth of the china tea cup you were carrying. Taking a deep breath and counting down from ten you knocked firmly the wooden door. "Come in," in just a few seconds you received explicit permission to enter the room.</p><p>You slowly pushed the door as you stepped inside, "I brought some tea," you murmured as you approached Levi's desk where he was doing his usual tedious paperwork. Feeling a tight knot on your throat you handed him the cup as you felt his attentive stare over your face. Carefully studying every single one of your movements and expressions. You were used to that. To that fearless way of looking at you. That hungry eyes craving for your body. </p><p>"Take a seat, cadet" he murmured in between his teeth, leaning back on his desk and taking a quick short sip of the beverage, "Yesterday's expedition was tough," he said without tearing his eyes from yours.</p><p>You hummed as you scratched the back of your neck. Not only three of your comrades died but also you got an injury on your shoulder. It was nothing serious but in that moment it hurt like hell. "I haven't slept very well," you whispered in nervousness.</p><p>He clicked his tongue as he stood up. Graciously passing his fingertips over the immaculate table, he walked slowly towards you. Trying to control your agitated breathing you caressed your knuckles anxiously. His presence behind you made you shiver. You shut your eyes abruptly as you felt his cold fingers gently ghosting your skin as he put your hair over your left shoulder. Slowly leaning towards you he whispered into your ear, "How's your wound?" his breath tickled your earlobe. </p><p>"Better," you managed to say as his hand caressed your shoulder.</p><p>He hummed as a couple of his fingers traveled over your collarbone, "May I-?" he asked as his fingertips spotted the cotton fabric of your shirt. </p><p>You gulped loudly, "Sure," you whispered as you looked at his fingers smoothly caressing your skin shoulder. Your body got tensed once he caressed  a tiny scar you just got.</p><p>"Does it hurt?" he asked fixing his eyes on your slightly parted lips. You shook your head as his face got closer. Perhaps, he was way too close. "Are you sure?" his voice got deeper as it dropped a full octave.</p><p>You nodded firmly as you unconsciously bit your bottom lip. Assuming that innocent gesture as an invitation, the raven-haired deleted the distance between you by finally initiating a searing kiss. As soon as your lips parted in surprise at the sudden motion, Levi plunged his tongue in invading your mouth. He explored thoroughly, dominating you with every wet slide and pressing of your tongue. Craving for some air, your lips finally separated as an -almost unnoticeable- saliva string still managed to connect you both. "Ca- captain," you ghosted his lips as you broke the string. </p><p>He hummed under his breath as his silver stare pierced your eyes looking for any kind of discomfort. He turned around the chair so you could properly face him. Smirking cheekily, you laced your fingers with his onyx locks and kissed him roughly once again. Immersing your tongues in a wet battle as you felt your face get hotter. A timid moan escaped from your mouth as he bit your lower lip. Without hesitation, the Lance Corporal took you by your thighs and made you sit over his desk. Sitting on the chair you were before, he leaned over you and kissed your stomach.</p><p>Stroking his hair you looked at his firm motions rapidly getting rid of your shirt. A quick shiver traveled across your dorsal spine as you felt the cold breeze caressing your semi-naked body. “Tell me, cadet” he whispered as his hands firmly grabbed your waist and his tongue studied carefully every single corner of your torso. Leaving pinkish marks and biting roughly your flawless skin. “Are you willing to do whatever your captain asks?” He mumbled before carefully playing with your belt.</p><p>You nodded firmly, “Yes sir,” you said as a light groan escaped from the depths of your throat. He got rid of your bottoms as he roughly bit your jugular, leaving a huge red garnet spot on it adorned by his teeth mark. Levi sighed as he used his index to clean a timid blood drop from it.</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that,” Untying his pants, he roughly grabbed your thighs and made you fall onto the wooden ground causing a loud strident noise. Feeling its coldness you complained in front of the sudden motion. “You know what to do,” he pulled your hair and forced you to look at him.</p><p>As soon as your eyes spotted his rigidity you wetted your mouth and took a deep breath. Licking all his length, you fixed your eyes on his face not willing to lose any kind of expression he was about to make. Looking for some balance, the onyx-haired positioned his right hand on the desk as he pulled your hair with the other one. Feeling a light pain on your head you sucked his cock, enjoying every single growl he let and every single shiver his body suffered. “Good girl,” he murmured as he was almost breathless, “Fuck yeah,” he pushed you harder, feeling your mouth fully filled you moaned lightly. “Sorry,” he said as he spotted an involuntary tear dropping on your cheek. Grabbing firmly his hips you deep throated him feeling his hand pulling even harder your silky locks. “Fu-” he growled once more, “There-“ he murmured as he fucked your mouth, “Right there-“ he clicked his tongue as he lost lightly his balance, “Let me fuck you already for God’s fucking sake,” he pulled you away as he grabbed your cheeks and made you stand up.</p><p>Kissing you roughly slightly tasting his own pre cum taste, he grabbed your thighs and, in a single quick motioned, he made you sit on the mahogany desk. “Captain-“ you moaned as he got rid of your underwear and introduced a couple of digits in you.</p><p>He bit you earlobe as he slowly fingered you, “So fucking wet,” he whispered into your ear as an overwhelming hit crossed your body, “Was sucking my cock that fun?” He hummed under his breath, “Have you been a good girl?” He slowly licked a finger from his free hand. </p><p>You nodded timidly, “Yes sir,” you whispered as he teased your butthole.</p><p>Graving your fingernails on his back you tried to control your heavy breathing as he shortened the distance in between your bodies, “I bet you missed this,” he slowly put his finger in your bottom as he continued fucking you with his digits by the front, “You really like this, huh?” He teased as he felt you getting even wetter.</p><p>You hummed as you repressed a moan, hearing his tongue being clicked you felt how he grabbed your thighs once more and lift you up. Circling his hips with your legs you kissed his inviting lips as he took a couple of steps and pushed you against the wall, just next to the door. “What are-?” </p><p>“Don’t be loud or everyone in the corridor will hear you,” he interrupted you, “Perhaps, you would actually like that, huh?” He said in between his teeth.</p><p>”No sir,” you purred as you shook your head.</p><p>He used his right hand to prepare himself to fuck you at last while he caressed your neck with his left one, “Good girl,” he said before thrusting you roughly and choking you lightly. </p><p>Arching your back in front of the overwhelming movement you rested your arms over his shoulders, “God-“ you bit your lip as he started moving faster. Your naked bodies hitting each other. The wooden floor slightly cracking. Unavoidable moans and growls. Heavy fast breathing. Your head got blurry as the Ackerman fucked you as hard as he could. For sure, you wouldn’t be able to walk properly for at least a couple of days. </p><p>He let a deep growl as he pressed your foreheads together, “you feel so fucking good,” he murmured biting your neck once more, “So fucking warm,” he paused, “so fucking tight,” he groaned under his breath.</p><p>Feeling an electric shiver all over your bodies, you begged he didn’t stop moving. His heavenly motions were driving you crazy. </p><p>A sudden noise made you both stop abruptly. A firm knock on the door made you curse under your breath. “What?” Levi asked as furious as ever. </p><p>“Breakfast time,” you immediately recognised the voice at the other side. Commander Erwin Smith. The ravenette clicked his tongue. If it was any other person he would have told them to just fuck off. But he couldn’t talk like that to him. The man he respected the most.</p><p>”Already?” He asked. You rolled your eyes. In front of that gesture, Levi thrust you deeper as he covered your mouth to avoid any unwished moan or cry.</p><p>”Already,” the blonde said, “Do you have that much paperwork?” He sighed.</p><p>Levi frowned as he felt your teeth against his thumb. Biting him hard as he fucked you nonstop. “I’ll be there in 20 minutes,” he murmured.</p><p>”Okay,” the commander said.</p><p>After hearing his steps getting blurred in the hallway, the Ackerman took his hand from your mouth. “Look at you,” he choked you once more as he looked at your face. You were a complete mess. Covered in sweat and feeling dizzy almost not knowing where you were, “You got so fucking wet,” he thrusted you harder, “Did Erwin’s voice turn you on?” He whispered leaning towards your ear and tightening the grabbing causing you to cough lightly. “May I ask him to join us? Isn’t my cock enough for you?”.</p><p>You deepened your nails in his skin as you gulped loudly, you shook your head as he let your neck, “No s- sir,” you said nervously. </p><p>With a sadistic gaze fixed on you he licked his teeth, “I see,” he increased his speed enjoying your loud moans. For sure, the commander had heard you. You were loud as hell. “So my cock is good enough for you, huh?” He rested his hand on the wall as he looked for some balance, “Who could’ve known a slut like you would be craving so desperately for my dick,” he leaned towards your ear as his body shivered in ecstasy, “Don’t you dare give your body to anyone else, understood?” He murmured in between his teeth.</p><p>”Yes sir,” you said biting his shoulder repressing a really load moan.</p><p>His last thrust before filling you with his cum made your back hurt. “So fucking good,” he said once he recovered his breath. Leaving you over the coach, he walked to the desk and put on his pants before throwing you your clothes. “Cold and disgusting,” he complained as he finished the cup of tea you gave him earlier. “Breakfast is ready cadet,” he said as you put on your shirt and cuddled on the sofa.</p><p>You hummed as you shut your eyes, “five more minutes,” he clicked his tongue as he approached you and kneeled by your side.</p><p>Putting a loose lock of hair behind your ear he sighed loudly. “I guess it can’t be helped,” he said before standing up and leaving the room in silence letting you finally rest after such a long night only able to thing about the nightmarish expedition you just experienced.</p><p>At least, you knew you were not alone. Levi would always be there to help you release some stress and succeeding at making you sleep.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>